Edwards Past Life
by CharlotteAmberCullen
Summary: Set after New Moon but before Eclipse, a secret from Edward's human life is discovered that Bella was never supposed to know about.
1. Surprises

** Okay guys this is my first fanfic and as you see I'm new to this whole thing. Please review and read! I would LOVE to hear any criticism as I love the epic twilight saga and would love to have others approve of my writing. I know it's very short but I would love if you could vote on my poll, suggest ideas, and tell your friends. I have the next 3 chapters but would like 2 reviews before I post the 3rd chapter. Thanks so much fellow twilighters!!!

-CharlotteAmberCullen 3**

EPOV

I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her pale skin, the red tint in her cheeks; everything. I couldn't have ever hoped I would find somebody this perfect to love. Not only didn't she mind being with me despite my state of being a vampire, but also throughout all of the danger I have put her through. My Bella, I thought to myself, the most selfless person I know.

Just as I thought this she stirred from the sleeping state she was in after she moaned my name. We were both in her room, her in her bed and me lying next to her above the covers to keep her warm. It seems like we've been doing this forever, though it's only been over a year.

I stared down into her chocolate brown eyes that made my heart melt (that is if I had one).

She stared up at me and blushed realizing I had heard her speaking.

"Good morning love. Or should I say good afternoon?" I teased her.

She gave me a puzzled look until she glanced at the clock that read 12:07. This just made her turn a darker shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry but it's your fault for keeping me up last night." She teased me back.

"And how in the world did I keep you up?" I asked curiously.

"Well for starters I still don't trust you after what you did to me the other night." She answered.

I stiffened, hoping she didn't notice. The other night while she was sleeping I left her. I told her I had gone hunting when she discovered, but really I was just spending a lot more time alone. I felt terrible when I had found Bella tucked in the fetal position in her bed sobbing. When I had asked her what was wrong she had braced me with the hardest hug she could muster and told me never to leave her again. I hadn't thought she would really think I was leaving her like I had a while back, and I still felt terrible about it.

"But I was just overtired anyway so…," she muttered.

"Well you should probably eat, and then I know Alice is dying to take you shopping." I lightened the mood with a smile.

Bella stared at me with chocolate brown eyes. We all knew she didn't want to go shopping, but then again we both knew she had no choice.

"Fine," Bella said as she got up from her bed, "I'm going to need a human moment," She started to leave the room until she stopped and turned around, "Don't move."

I did as Bella wanted as she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and changed.

As soon as she was out I scooped her up and carried her downstairs. She giggled at the gesture.

As I walked down with Bella in my arms I froze. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts and Bella that I had forgotten Charlie was still home, making breakfast, staring right at me and his daughter.


	2. Perspectives

**Hey I know I haven't posted in forever so I am posting this chapter and chapter 3. Sorry and I promise to update the 4th before Halloween!**

BPOV

I do love Edward; I just wasn't so sure if I could trust that he wouldn't leave me. I know he loves me, but he loved me before and he left me…, for months. I shuddered at the thought and returned to my shower. When I finished I brushed my teeth and hair and got dressed. I stepped outside but before I could even look to see if Edward kept his promise I was scooped into his arms. I giggled but stopped abruptly, because Charlie was standing in the kitchen staring right at us.

"D-d-dad…," my voice started and then my voice trailed off in gibberish.

I watched as Charlie's face turned pink, to red, to the deepest shade of purple I have ever seen. I guess I can't blame him, not only did he see Edward holding me but it was morning, I was giggling, and Edward had obviously snuck in. If I were Charlie I would have probably thought that Edward and I were doing things we shouldn't have been, but of course we weren't; Edward and his rules. It was odd that Edward hadn't thought of something to say. For the first time I think Edward was speechless.

EPOV

_How could I let this happen? _I asked myself. I was so shocked that I had even come close to letting this happen. For the first time in my life I felt… human. I couldn't react as fast as the average vampire. I felt like a dumb, useless human boy. Like that vile Mike Newton. For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

CPOV

I felt bad for my only child. My one daughter Bella was always doing things for everybody. She cooked everything for me, did the laundry, and washed the dishes. She also rarely went out except for when she was with her boyfriend.

I didn't exactly approve of him, especially after what he did to her when he left short time ago. I was just warming up to him. His family never had any criminal trouble, and his parents and sister were some of the nicest people I have ever met. I didn't know about the rest of the family though. Anyway, I was just getting used to her and Edward and the only reason was because (and I would never admit it), but I was pretty sure they were in love. I missed being in love, and I knew I wanted that for my daughter…, one day. I just wasn't quite ready to let her go yet, so I shook the thought from my mind.

I decided to do something for my daughter this morning. I was going to cook her breakfast for the first time since she lived with me. I make eggs for myself and I knew she usually had cereal but I had gone to the store especially to make her the best breakfast she ever had. I had taken hours at the grocery store contemplating whether to get maple bacon or turkey bacon, orange juice with or without pulp, brown or white eggs, the possibilities were endless. In the end it had taken me two hours to shop. I was almost done when I heard the shower turn off, giggling, and footsteps coming down the stairs.

I turned around, pan of sizzling bacon in hand, and looked at the bottom of the steps to see Edward Cullen holding my smiling daughter in his arms.


	3. Explanations and Discoveries

BPOV

"D-d-dad…," my voice started and then my voice trailed off in gibberish.

Finally, Charlie broke the silence; Edward was still speechless.

"You put my daughter down right now!" Charlie roared.

Edward walked down the rest of the stairs, placed me down gently, and wrapped his arm tightly around me. He was showing more PDA than usual around Charlie, and considering what Charlie probably thought he should have been extra careful.

Charlie eyed the both of us not quite sure what to say to our sudden closeness. Edward and I never would have thought this could ever happen, so we had no idea what to say. Once again, Charlie spoke up.

"Both of you sit down, away from each other. I'll be right there." Charlie said.

We walked in to the living room but as I started to walk to the opposite sofa that Edward was seated at, he pulled me next to him. I didn't protest but I knew Charlie would not be pleased. Speak of the devil; Charlie sauntered into the room, sat down, and was astonished to see that Edward and I were seated next to each other. He knew I never broke the rules, so I guess that's why he let it slide.

"Okay first of all, how in the hell did you get in here?" Charlie demanded.

We were both shocked with the question. I wanted to help Edward out, but I knew the question was directed to him so I didn't say anything.

"Well sir, I came in late at night through the front door. I know where the two of you keep your key," Edward explained.

"And why would you come here late at night?!" Charlie was very close to exploding and I was turning beet red.

"Because sir," Edward started, "I love your daughter."

Charlie put his head to his hands and sighed. "I was afraid of that," He didn't seem mad, just sad.

"I love you too," I look up at Edwards's eyes as I said this. For a moment it felt like we were the only two people in the room, no, the world. We both leaned closer until we embraced in the most passionate kiss yet, even more then before he left or before I left for Phoenix. After at least a minute (the longest our kisses had ever lasted) he unwillingly pulled away.

"You know your kisses are incredibly unforgettable you know," Edward had told me this on several occasions, oh how I loved him.

"Stop the both of you." Charlie was trying to hide his embarrassment, as was I. "Just because you're in love does not mean you can spend the night with my daughter doing prohibited things. Do your parents even know where you are?"

"No sir," Edward lied. His parents knew he spent every night with me. Everybody knew that we weren't doing anything, except for Charlie. "And we um, weren't doing what you think we were."

"I don't appreciate lying son," Charlie stated and I know Edward didn't miss Charlie's stare towards his gun.

"Dad," I started in an embarrassed tone, "we weren't doing anything you think, I swear. I'm still a virgin and so is he so save yourself the lecture."

"Oh, well then." Charlie and Edward were both shocked by my statement. "Um, Edward I'm going to have to call your parents and let them know you are here…, and that you um, stayed the night."

All I wanted to do was leave the house at that moment so I quickly said, "I can still go shopping with Alice can't I?" I knew Charlie loved Alice like a daughter, so he couldn't say no.

"Well we can't let her down I guess." Charlie admitted, "But call me when you get to the Cullen's and their better not be any delay to you getting there alright? No funny business."

"I will Dad," I said as I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, grabbed my keys and we headed for the door. In the other room I could hear Charlie on the phone with Esme and Carlisle.

"Yes Carlisle, he's here. Tell Esme not to worry. I was unaware that he was with Bella all night and they claim they didn't do anything-. Well that may be but why else would he have-. No, I understand, I just thought you should know."

I didn't hear the end of the conversation but I knew it couldn't have gone well.

"Promise this will never happen again," I pleaded.

"Don't worry love; I'll never let my thoughts come over me as much. But it was pretty funny you have to admit. Especially your little rant at the end." He chuckled.

"It was not funny! Just promise." I tried again.

He took my head in his hand and dazzled me, "I promise" And then we kissed.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4-Confrontation

**Sorry I havn't updated in forever! I promise another chapter or two before Halloween. I know it is short and a cliffhanger but it's all I've got. I'm sick right now and the only thing that kept me writing were your reviews! Thanks so much for all the support and I am dedicating this chapter to iminluvwithavampire! Thanks.

-CharlotteAmberCullen**

BPOV

Edward pulled onto the path that led to his house. I was glad he was driving because I still have trouble finding the turn. He pulled onto the gravel drive way and before my seatbelt was even unfastened he had the door open for me.

He scooped me into his arms and whispered into my ear, "I believe this is where we last left off," I giggled just like before and we gave each other Eskimo kisses. I don't know why he was in such an affectionate mood, but I was not about to argue. He continued to carry me up the porch steps, which embarrassed me a little because I wasn't sure how his family would react.

"Edward, I am incredibly happy that you're in such a great mood," I began, "but I don't think we need to show so much affection around your family."

"I guess your right love," he pondered, "even though I don't want to put you down."

He sighed and set me down put one arm around my waist and the other grasped my hand. He opened his door and we strode in together. Emmett and Jasper were watching the sports channel with Alice perched behind them in the huge living room. Rosalie was coming down the stairs looking into a small compact mirror. I thought she was beautiful enough but she obviously wasn't in her mind. Esme was putting fresh flowers into a vase, and Carlisle was standing in the front hallway waiting for us I assumed.

_Crap_, I realized. Charlie had already told Carlisle on the phone what had happened, I wondered if he wanted to talk with us. I felt my face go red almost instantaneously. Alice looked up from her spot behind the boys and gracefully skipped toward us. I looked toward Esme who flashed a playful smile at me. _She must of heard too_, I thought as Edward squeezed my hand even tighter.

"Could you two follow me please?" Carlisle directed the question between me and Edward. I looked up at Edward but he just tightened his grasp and literally carried me upstairs and into his study with Esme close behind. Alice had gone downstairs to give us some privacy, but I knew everyone in the house could hear us anyway.

Edward and I took a seat across from his parents. I braced myself for the talk we were about to have with Edwards PARENTS!!! I can't even imagine what they're going to say. But just then, Carlisle and Esme burst out laughing.

"How could you even let this happen honey?" Esme tried to ask between laughs.

I cringed. Edward noticed.

"It's okay love" he whispered into my ear.

He then continued to his mother, "It's not like I knew Charlie was home, I don't even know how I let myself so vulnerable like that." He scolded himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Edward," Carlisle said.

"Yeah," I started, "Charlie will get over it…" _Eventually, _I thought.

"Actually, he seemed pretty embarrassed when he told me over the phone Bella," Carlisle informed me.

"The poor man, finding his precious daughter and her boyfriend in her room… alone," Esme thought.

"What did he say over the phone?" I asked Carlisle.

"Just that he thought we would be worried about Edwards whereabouts and that," Carlisle stifled a laugh, "he didn't think you too were 'this close' until after today."

"But you too aren't doing anything," Esme cut in, "are you?"

"Of course not mom," Edward answered immediately as I turned redder than ever.

"Well, good son. I am a bit concerned though." Carlisle started, "Bella is probably grounded for life, and I'm pretty sure he will never let you two be unsupervised again."

"Ugh, he's overreacting. I'm 18 I can move out if I want to." I stated.

"Well, I told him you're shopping with Alice, so you're covered. If you ever want to spend time with Edward, I can always say you're with Alice. I know how much you too love each other." Esme smiled warmly.

"Thanks," Edward replied.

"Well, I guess you can't keep Alice waiting any longer," Carlisle reminded me.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh boy are we in for it," Edward responded.


	5. Emmett's Reaction

**Hey other twilighters. I'm still sick,so I have had a lot of spare time. I promised another chapter or two before Halloween so tada! Here it is. I might have another by tomorrow but don't get your hopes up. Thank you for all of the support and reviews. Please keep reviewing and please vote on my poll!!! I will only do one story at a time but would love to know what you guys want next. When I am done with this story I will let you know what I plan for my next one. Also, if anyone could make a great Halloween one-shot or knows one for twilight please PM me!!! I would love to read it and give both the author and whoever told me about it a shoutout. I'm dedicating this chapter to my boyfriend Henry! Okay well thank you and please vote on my poll!!! (Sorry I know my chapters are short)

-CharlotteAmberCullen**

Chapter 5-Emmett's Reaction

EPOV

I knew my siblings were all listening in, so it wasn't a surprise when I heard there thoughts.

_Oh, poor Bella. Having to sit through the talk with Charlie is going to be bad enough. _Alice thought.

Rosalie was thinking something more along the lines of, _What a saint. They didn't even do anything. I bet she's not as good as me in bed. Wait until she gets home to Charlie._

Jazz was reading her emotions, _Bella is embarrassed, but that's to be expected. Esme is concerned; they aren't doing anything so I don't see why. Carlisle is also concerned, but more for Edward's lack of concentration. And Edward, well he's just disappointed in himself, and horny, really horny._

I hadn't realized I had been thinking about Bella, and I bet my Aston Martin I would have blushed had I been human. I was feeling this whole confrontation thing coming to a closing, until I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_Hell yeah! Eddie got caught doing the nasty with the chief of police's daughter! Man, I wish I had been there. The look on the chief's face! This is it! Everything that Edward has heard me screw up on, and now I have something to torture him with for eternity! Just wait until they're done having the talk with Carlisle and Esme and then I can get them during their walk of shame!_

I had to roll my eyes at this.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Oh boy are we in for it," I responded.

Bella gave me a quizzical look.

"Emmett," I told her.

That was all it took for her face to transform into a mask of horror.

"Oh no," she groaned.

Esme and Carlisle swiftly exited the room to give us some privacy.

"Don't worry love," I put my arm around her, "I'll take care of Emmett. You just have fun with Alice."

"I'll try, but I don't enjoy shopping in the first place," Bella stood up but froze at the top of the stairs.

"Shall we?" I questioned her.

Bella hesitated, but then we walked down the stairs at her human pace side by side.

Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Bella, Rosalie was looking in the hall mirror, and Jasper and Emmett were cheering for some sports team. This all stopped when we came into sight.

I felt a wave of serenity wash over me, Rosalie turned around and gave a toothy grin, and Emmett looked up at me and flashed a wicked smile.

_Don't worry Edward; I see what Emmett's going to do. I have the car waiting; I'll have Bella out of here in record timing,_ Alice assured me with her thoughts.

I gave her a secret smile and as we reached the bottom of the staircase Alice grabbed Bella's hand and literally pulled her out of the back door.

Emmett got up slowly from where he was sitting and Rosalie came closer to her husband. Jasper silently left the room to go upstairs.

"So little Eddie finally did it," Emmett began.

"Actually Emmett I haven't done anything, with anyone." I assured him.

"Well, try telling that to the chief of police."

"Oh Bella and I have, and it wasn't pretty, but he believes his daughter."

"Sure, sure he does. I bet he's going to check on Bella every hour tonight; with his shotgun nonetheless,"

"If that's what makes him feel comfortable, he won't catch us,"

"You mean he won't catch you _again_. And how do you know? Next time he may walk in on you doing the nasty for real this time!"

He cocked his head to the side and gave me a cocky grin. I stiffened and a small growl escaped my lips.

"He won't Emmett. Trust me; I won't ever break concentration again. Charlie believes her, and I'm positive he won't catch us."

"I should hope not. I certainly wouldn't want my big brother being sued for trespassing or rape."

This time there was a growl, but it didn't come from me it came from Rosalie. Emmett's face fell as he realized what he had said.

"Babe, I didn't mean to. I was being stupid and…" Emmett trailed off.

Then Rosalie slapped him across the face hard enough to make a sound as loud as thunder. She ran out the back door and I heard her BMW speed away.

"Who's having a dilemma now?" I pointed out.

"Still you when the chief gives you and Bella an unneeded sex talk. And still you when he takes her in to the doctors to test for her virginity." Emmett said slyly before dashing out the back to run after Rose.

I growled, thinking of the stupid situation I put Bella in just because I lost concentration. But if we had been doing something and I lost concentration and Charlie had been home it would have been a lot worse.

_I won't do this to Bella, _I thought, _I don't need to spend every night with her. If it means only seeing her during the day for her safety and her relationship with her father then I will take the risk. _

_But how do I convince Bella this is the right thing to do?_


	6. Visions

****Thanks for being so supportive guys! The reviews have really helped. This chapter is a long one compared to my others. I'm going to update my other story before I update this again. I think that's what I'm going to do; one chapter of this and then a chapter for Renesmee and Jacob. I hope you guys like this chapter and judging by the title you guys probably will****. It all belongs to SM.**

**-Charlotte Amber Cullen****

**Chapter 6-Visions**

BPOV

Any day I would have hated to go shopping with Alice, but not today. I had had the most embarrassing day ever, and shopping was actually helping me forget. Alice didn't mention it once and boy was I glad. I'm not even that mad that Edward and I got caught, it's that we weren't even doing anything. I would have gladly sat through a sex talk with Charlie if that meant one night with Edward. But he had his rules and I knew he wasn't budging.

"Shoot!" I suddenly remembered I was supposed to call Charlie when I got to Edward's. It had been over two hours!

"What?" Alice whipped her head at me. "What happened?"

"I forgot to call Charlie. Now he probably thinks I'm with Edward again."

"Just call him now. I'll talk to him if you want." Alice handed me her cell phone and I punched in the numbers of his work phone, knowing he was at the station.

"Chief Swan," my father picked up.

"Um, hi dad" I started off sheepishly.

"Bella! Where in the world have you been?" he yelled in hushed tones.

"Dad I've been shopping with Alice for the past 2 hours I swear. I just forgot to call. You can even ask Esme or Alice." Alice held out her hand for the phone. "Here she is dad."

"Hello Charlie, how are you?" Alice used that voice that I swear could dazzle anyone. "Well I know this sounds far-fetched but Bella isn't lying, she's been with me the whole time. I'll even show you all of our bags, there's no way we could have bought this much in less time than that." Alice kept laying the charm on. She let out her bell like laugh, "Thank you Charlie, and if you have to work late I'm sure Bella can stay at our house for dinner." Alice beamed at me. "Okay bye Charlie. Have a good day." She hung up and put the phone swiftly back into her purse.

"Thank you so much Alice," I gave her a hug. "That's one problem down,"

"What other problems do you have? Except for running into constant near death experiences?" she giggled and I gave her a knock it off look.

"Well, I'm gonna sound crazy," I blushed and turned my head down to my bags. During all 2 hours all I had bought was a few pairs of jeans and a blue sweater because I knew it was Edward's favorite color on me. My college fund was getting even smaller these days.

"Bella, your part of a family of vampires, you're not the crazy one." Alice shook her head as if me suggesting that was stupid.

I don't know what came over me but I decided to tell her.

"Well, Edward won't have sex with me." Once I got started I couldn't stop. "Or even consider it. We barely kiss and when we do he pulls away like if we go any further the world will end. I know he's doing it for my sake but I know he won't do anything to hurt me and I want to do more." I blushed even redder. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Edward would know all about this conversation by tonight.

Alice laughed, "He's closer to cracking then you think." I must have looked confused because she continued. "Sometimes when you two are making out he makes a decision to actually go that far, but then he stops. I think he just needs a kick, you know? The whole family is telling him to go for it, even Rosalie. She doesn't understand how he can go over 100 years with no sex."

"Wait wait wait," I was genuinely shocked, "what kind of a kick?" If there was a way to do this I was going to find it. Hell I was only 18 and I couldn't wait for sex.

"I have an idea," She grinned, winked, and pulled me into the nearest store; Victoria's Secret.

"Oh no Alice anything but this!" I winced. I was not comfortable in sexy lingerie. Plus I couldn't afford any of this, meaning the Cullen's would buy it, meaning everyone would know what I was wearing to please Edward. Hmm, pleasing Edward… "Fine, let's do this," Like I said if there was a way I was going to find it and use it to full advantage.

"Okay first of all, no more sleeping in sweats. Even though for some reason he still finds them sexy, things like this will blow his mind." She held up a red and black lace set. It had a red dress top with black lace trim that went down to the upper thigh and matching red panties with a black bow and lace.

"And you really think this will work?" I asked as she piled things on my arms to go try on. She led me toward the dressing room.

"Are you really going to doubt the psychic?" She whispered.

"Well I guess that answer's my question." I was then pushed into a stall and began to try some things on. I put on the red and black set and checked myself out in the mirror. I couldn't believe it but I looked…sexy. Thank god I did the laundry because if Charlie ever saw this I would get way more than a silly sex talk from him. I'd probably get a rape whistle and a lock on my door and window.

"Did you try one on?" Alice yelled.

"Yeah and it looks," I searched for the right word, "Good."

I didn't know what else to say. I had never done this stuff before.

"Okay well then change back and come out, now we know your size we'll be fine." Alice called.

I changed back and grabbed the other things. Alice led me to the register and began picking up things and adding them to the pile. I took a look at the price tag on a peephole bra and my eyes grew wide.

"Alice!" I cried, picking up the bra, "This stuff is way too expensive and there is no way I'm wearing that."

"Bella, it's my treat." She rolled her eyes, "And you'll want one after you guys start doing it," Alice laughed.

I blushed and she gave me a look that told me I better let her buy or she would buy them anyway and put them in my house. I let her pay at a grand total of $722.49, and in the end I had bought 5 full lingerie dress sets, 8 matching bra and panty sets, 3 panties to wear regularly, and 2 peephole bras. Alice also snuck in a few pairs of stockings that matched the dress sets. My favorite was the red and black one because it made my pale skin pop and a white and blue one because it was yet again Edward's favorite color on me. Alice also gave me some advice about wearing the sets under normal clothes and making an effort to get dressed in front of him more often.

"Do you want something to eat before we go?" Alice asked me.

Before I could answer my stomach rumbled. "Sounds good, since I _am_ supposed to be eating dinner at your house,"

We went to the food court and Alice found a spot while I ordered a salad. When my order was ready I went over to the table and sat down. I took a few bites and let my mind wander. I thought about what I was gonna have to do tonight, and I immediately grew nervous. I didn't know how to seduce someone. Would it come naturally? Would Edward automatically give in? I don't know if I could take any rejection. I turned to Alice but saw that blank stare on her face that told me one thing, she was having a vision.

APOV

I watched Bella go to order her food and placed the bags down gently. I really hoped things worked out for her. I loved my brother a lot and knew he didn't want to mess things up with Bella. I loved Jasper more than life though, and I know that if I lost him it would be over for me. I knew Edward was worried about Bella's safety, but we all knew he had better willpower then all of us, aside from Carlisle.

Suddenly Bella sat down but before she could speak I was taken away from the cafeteria and into my oncoming vision.

_I was back at the mansion. Edward was playing the piano, Esme was fixing up the house, Carlisle was reading, and the others were talking on the couch. That all suddenly stopped as a smell filled the air; an unknown smell of another vampire. _

_In a split second the room changed. Everyone took defensive positions at the head of the room. Carlisle stood at the front with Edward. Emmett and Jasper were on their flanks and the women stood behind. Everyone turned slightly to Edward hoping he could give them some insight on the intruder. But Edward's face just turned to a mask of horror. _

_Suddenly the scent became much clearer and a vampire busted through the glass doors. She was tall, had dirty blond hair, golden eyes, and stunningly beautiful features. But the most shocking part of this nomad was her attire. She wore a white wedding gown that looked to be somewhere around the early nineteen hundreds. The vampire didn't look like she wanted to fight so everyone relaxed a little besides Emmett and Edward. She looked right at Edward and he snarled just one word,_

"_Elizabeth,"_

Suddenly I was back in the food court. I looked straight at Bella to see if she had noticed. She was eating the remains of her salad. When she caught me looking she asked me what I had seen.

"Just a vision of Jasper, I think some of his friends might be visiting, but they haven't quite decided." I lied.

"Oh okay," Bella looked like she believed it. I hated to lie to her but I didn't want to say anything yet. No need to scare her for nothing right?

"Well I'm done, let's go home," she got up to throw her stuff away.

"Okay," I smiled at her and began gathering the bags. They would be heavy to a normal human but I carried them with complete ease.

I didn't know if I should take Bella back to the mansion, but I figured it would be best. The vampire looked like a harmless vegetarian, and Edward would call if he wanted Bella to steer clear. Jasper would probably call me too and tell me to stay away. He knew I wouldn't listen but he always made those types of calls. I thought it was cute that he wanted me out of danger. I had also already told Bella nothing was wrong, and I didn't want to tell her I lied to her.

I decided it wasn't a big deal and to keep a close eye on it on the way home.

BPOV

We left the mall and piled the bags in the car. Alice hadn't brought her Porsche because it didn't have enough trunk space and she did the shopping for the entire family due to their 'wear once' lifestyle. I still didn't understand why they didn't keep any of their nice clothes. Just then a song I really liked came on the radio and without noticing I started singing along. When it ended Alice turned to me.

"Bella you have a really good voice,"

"Uh, thanks. I used to sing in Phoenix but I kind of have stage fright so I stopped."

"Well I think your great and have nothing to be afraid of." She smiled at me and sped up.

The next song that came on I also knew all the words too so I sang the melody while Alice weaved her voice through a complicated harmony. Before I knew it we were home and I opened the door and hopped out. I grabbed my few bags and walked up the porch steps. I opened the door to see some bride-to-be's tongue down my Edward's throat.

****Well I hope you liked it! Give me some feedback! I know it's a cliffhanger but I promise next chapter will be all about this mysterious Elizabeth and who she is. By the way- let me know if you want me to do lemons in later chapters. I know some racy stuff might happen but I don't know if you want me to include the details ;). Check out my other story because I will be updating that next! Oh and can somebody inform me on what a beta reader is and if I should have one? Thanks! Keep up the reviews!****


End file.
